paramountfandomcom-20200223-history
Yours, Mine
Yours, Mine & Ours is a 2005 American family comedy film about a family with eighteen children. Directed by Raja Gosnell, it stars Dennis Quaid and Rene Russo and was released on November 23, 2005. It was produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Nickelodeon Movies, and Robert Simonds Company, and was distributed by Paramount Pictures and Columbia Pictures. Cast * Frank Beardsley - Dennis Quaid * Helen North, 2nd wife - Rene Russo * William Beardsley, Frank's son and Helen's stepson (1st child) - Sean Faris * Phoebe North, Helen's daughter and Frank's stepdaughter (2nd child) - Danielle Panabaker * Christina Beardsley, Frank's daughter and Helen's stepdaughter (3rd child) - Katija Pevec * Dylan North, Helen's son and Frank's stepson (4th child) - Drake Bell * Jimi North, Helen's adoptive son and Frank's adoptive stepson (5th child) - Lil' JJ * Harry Beardsley, Frank's son and Helen's stepson (6th child) - Dean Collins * Naoko North, Helen's adoptive daughter and Frank's adoptive stepdaughter (7th child) - Miki Ishikawa * Joni North, Helen's daughter and Frank's stepdaughter (8th child) - Miranda Cosgrove * Michael Beardsley, Frank's son and Helen's stepson (9th child) - Tyler Patrick Jones * Kelly Beardsley, Frank's daughter and Helen's stepdaughter (10th child) - Haley Ramm * Mick North, Helen's son and Frank's stepson (11th child) - Slade Pearce * Lau North, Helen's adoptive son and Frank's adoptive stepson (12th child) - Andrew Vo * Ely Beardsley, Frank's son, Otter's twin brother and Helen's stepson (13th child) - Brecken Palmer * Otter Beardsley, Frank's son, Ely's twin brother and Helen's stepson (14th child) - Bridger Palmer * Bina North, Helen's adoptive daughter, Marisa's twin biological sister and Frank's adoptive stepdaughter (15th child) - Jennifer Habib * Marisa North, Helen's adoptive daughter, Bina's twin biological sister and Frank's adoptive stepdaughter (16th child) - Jessica Habib * Aldo North, Helen's adoptive son and Frank's adoptive stepson (17th child) - Nicholas Roget-King * Ethan Beardsley, Frank's son and Helen's stepson (18th child) - Ty Panitz * Commandet Sherman - Rip Torn * Mrs. Munion - Linda Hunt * Max Algent - Jerry O'Connell * Darrell Edwards - David Koechner The Beardsley Family * Frank * William (son) * Christina (daughter) * Harry (son) * Michael (son) * Kelly (daughter) * Ely & Otter (twin sons) * Ethan (son) The North Family * Helen * Phoebe (daughter) * Dylan (son) * Jimi (adoptive son) * Naoko (adoptive daughter) * Joni (daughter) * Mick (son) * Lau (adoptive son) * Bina & Marisa (twin adoptive daughters) * Aldo (adoptive son) The North-Beardsley Family *Frank Beardsley *Helen North - Frank's 2nd wife *William Beardsley - Frank's son and Helen's stepson *Phoebe North - Helen's daughter and Frank's stepdaughter *Christina Beardsley - Frank's daughter and Helen's stepdaughter *Dylan North - Helen's son and Frank's stepson *Jimi North - Helen's adoptive son and Frank's adoptive stepson *Harry Beardsley - Frank's son and Helen's stepson *Naoko North - Helen's adoptive daughter and Frank's adoptive stepdaughter *Joni North - Helen's daughter and Frank's stepdaughter *Michael Beardsley - Frank's son and Helen's stepson *Kelly Beardsley - Frank's daughter and Helen's stepdaughter *Mick North - Helen's son and Frank's stepson *Lau North - Helen's adoptive son and Frank's adoptive stepson *Ely & Otter Beardsley - Frank's twin sons and Helen's twin stepsons *Bina & Marisa North - Helen's twin adoptive daughters and Frank's twin adoptive stepdaughters *Aldo North - Helen's adoptive son and Frank's adoptive stepson *Ethan Beardsley - Frank's son and Helen's stepson Category:Live-action films Category:2005 films Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy films Category:PG-rated films Category:Films Category:Theatrical Films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films